British Invasion
0-9 10cc * Dreadlock Holiday A Adele * Set Fire To The Rain Arctic Monkeys * I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor * When the Sun Goes Down Argent * God Gave Rock and Roll to You Ash * Girl from Mars B''' Bad English * When I See You Smile Biffy Clyro * Many of Horror * Who's Got a Match? Black Sabbath * Paranoid Blur * Country House * For Tomorrow * Girls & Boys * Parklife * Song 2 * This Is a Low * The Universal Buzzcock * Ever Fallen In Love '''C Cat Stevens * Wild World The Clash * London Calling Coldplay * Viva La Vida * Yellow Cream * Strange Brew The Cure * Just Like Heaven * Pictures of You D''' David Bowie * Changes * Heroes * Life On Mars? * The Man Who Sold The World Donovan * Mellow Yellow * Sunshine Superman Duran Duran * Ordinary World Dusty Springfield * Son Of A Preacher Man * Wishin' and Hopin' * You Don't Have to Say You Love Me '''E Elbow * One Day Like This Electric Light Orchestra * Don't Bring Me Down * Mr. Blue Sky * Roll Over Beethoven Elkie Brooks * Fool if You Think it's Over * Pearl's a Singer Elton John * Candle In The Wind * Crocodile Rock * Goodbye Yellow Brick Road * Rocket Man * Tiny Dancer Emerson, Lake & Palmer * Jerusalem Eric Clapton * Tears In Heaven F''' Fleetwood Mac * Don't Stop * Go Your Own Way * Landslide The Foundations * Build Me Up Buttercup Franz Ferdinand * Take Me Out Free * Mr. Big * Wishing Well '''G Gerry and the Pacemakers * Ferry Cross the Mersey * Don't Let The Sun Catch You Crying H''' Happy Mondays * Step On Helen Shapiro * Walkin' Back to Hapiness Herman's Hermits * Dandy * Leaning On A Lampost * I'm Henry the VIII, I Am * Mrs. Brown You've Got a Lovely Daughter The Hollies * The Air That I Breathe * Bus Stop * Carrie Anne * Just One Look '''I Ian Dury & The Blockheads * Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick J''' The Jam * Down In the Tube Station at Midnight * Going Underground * That's Entertainment * Town Called Malice Jeff Beck * Hi Ho Silver Lining * Shape of Things Joe Cocker * You Can Leave Your Hat On Joe Jackson * Is She Really Going Out with Him ? Joy Division * Love Will Tear Us Apart Judie Tzuke * For You Justin Hayward * Forever Autumn '''K Kasabian * Club Foot Kate Bush * The Man With the Child in His Eyes * Wuthering Heights Keane * Somewhere Only We Know The Kinks * All Day and All of the Night * You Really Got Me L Lily Allen * Smile Lulu & The Luvvers * Shout M Madness * One Step Beyond * It Must Be Love Manfred Mann * Do Wah Diddy Diddy The Manic Street Preachers * A Design for Life * Motorcycle Emptiness Massive Attack * Unfinished Sympathy * Teardrop The Moody Blues * Nights In White Satin Morrissey * Everyday Is Like Sunday Motörhead * Ace of Spades Morrissey * Everyday Is Like Sunday Mott the Hoople * All The Young Dudes Mr. Big * Free Muse * Hysteria * Knights of Cydonia N Natasha Bedingfield * Put Your Arms Around Me The New Seekers * Beg, Steal or Borrow The New Vaudeville Band * Winchester Cathedral The Nice * America O Oasis * Champagne Supernova * Cigarettes & Alcohol * Don't Look Back In Anger * Live Forever * Wonderwall Ocean Colour Scene * The Riverboat Song Q Queen * Bohemian Rhapsody * We Are the Champions P Paul Weller * You Do Something to Me Petula Clark * Don't Sleep In the Subway * Downtown * I Know a Place Phil Collins * Another Day in Paradise * I Wish It Would Rain Down * One More Night * Sussudio Pink Floyd * Another Brick in the Wall * Confortably Numb Primal Scream * Loaded Pulp * Common People R Radiohead * Creep * Fake Plastic Trees * Karma Police * Paranoid Android Rod Stewart * Maggie May The Rolling Stones * Angie * Gimme Shelter * Paint It Black * (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction * Sympathy for the Devil S Sandie Shaw * Always Something There to Remind Me The Searchers * Love Potion No. 9 Sex Pistols * Anarchy in The UK * God Save the Queen * Pretty Vacant Sham 69 * If the Kids Are United Shirley Bassey * I (Who Have Nothing) The Skids * Into the Valley Snap! British - German * Rhythm Is a Dancer Squeeze * Cool for Cats * Up the Junction Status Quo * Caroline * Whatever You Want Stereophonics * Dakota Sting * Englishman in New York The Stone Roses * I Wanna Be Adored * She Bangs the Drums * Fools Gold * I am the Resurrection Siouxsie and the Banshees * Hong Kong Garden Small Faces * Itchycoo Park The Smiths * How Soon Is Now? * There Is a Light That Never Goes Out Snow Patrol * Chasing Cars The Specials * Ghost Town The Stranglers * No More Heroes * Peaches Swinging Blue Jeans * Hippy Hippy Shake T Tears For Fears * Head Over Heels * Shout * Sowing the Seeds of Love Teenage Fanclub * Star Sign Them * Baby Please Don't Go Thin Lizzy British - Irish * The Boys Are Back in Town * Don't Believe a Word Tom Jones * What's New Pussycat ? Tom Robinson Band * 2-4-6-8 Motorway Travis * Turn The Troggs * Wild Thing U The Undertones * Teenage Kicks Uriah Heep * Bird of Prey V Van Morrison * Brown Eyed Girl The Verve * Bitter Sweet Symphony * Lucky Man W The Who * Baba O'Riley * Behind Blue Eyes * My Generation * Won't Get Fooled Again Wishbone Ash * Blowin' Free Y The Yardbirds * For Your Love Yes * Owner of a Lonely Heart Z The Zombies * She's Not There